"Ren" White Schrodinger
Name: White Schrodinger Common alias: Ren Species: Pokemon Sub-species: Mew (Silvery-White) History Ren, or rather, "White Schrodinger", as is her true name, was born within the FreeFall Forest, with her mother, father, and twin sister, Black Schrodinger, who was hatched from the very same egg as White. They lived in the forest and fed off of the traveling humans that got lost near their territory. The parents being the hunters, used their Psychic ability to manipulate the environment through psychokinesis, ensnaring humans into traps and tearing them apart, limb by limb, leaving little evidence of the unlucky traveler to be found in order to hide their existence. Eventually however, human hunters caught onto them, and with their own pokemon, tracked down the family of Mews to destroy them, once and for all. When they were found, a brutal battle took place between White and Black's (Ren and her twin sister) Mother and Father and the hunters. However, they were fighting a losing battle as the hunters proceeded to out number and overpower them, and the two twins barely escaped the chaos, separated, as their parents were finally slain. Alone, weak, and terrified, and about 8 at the time, White fled the FreeFall Forest, continually traveling around the region, afraid that the hunters were hot on her trail, switching to her Gijinka form to run when floating became too strenuous. Eventually she found herself sprawled on the ground in Discord Valley, no longer able to move through exhaustion, dehydration, and hunger, surrounded by exploding geysers. While she laid there, helpless, she was discovered by a young human girl named Hitomi, who was out for a stroll as she lived in the town nearby. Hitomi, upon finding White Schrodinger collapsed in a field of geysers, initially mistook her for a human, and rushed over to drag her out of the geyser field. The silver haired Gijinka could do little more than shed terrified tears of protest as the human girl approached her, and fainted in fright as she was lifted onto her back, assuming that the little girl intended to hurl her into the geyser. When she regained consciousness, White Schrodinger found herself lying in an improvised bed inside a storage shed, a blanket covering her and a wet cloth placed carefully upon her forehead. While she had been unconscious, Hitomi had hidden White in the storage shed that her family kept behind their home in the small town, apparently well aware of what the silver haired Gijinka really was. This puzzled White Schrodinger, and had asked the human girl why she had done so. Hitomi, being the simple minded human child that she was, simply answered that she saw that White Schrodinger was in need of help. The Gijinka still did not understand this reasoning, and still saw humans as frightening as the hunters that she fled from, but allowed herself to be placed in the girls care to recuperate over the next few days. During that time in recuperation, Hitomi and White Schrodinger became friends of a sort, and it was even Hitomi herself that had come up with a name to hide the Gijinka's identity, who was hence forth called "Ren". So the days continued, even after Ren was well again, she had stayed in hiding to be with Hitomi, and spent those few days in peace. Those peaceful days however, could not last forever. One day, a feral Quilava Gijinka arrived in the town, and proceeded to spread its flames all around the nearby houses, stirring up chaos. However, Hitomi was still determined to hide Ren, knowing that she would be blamed for it as well as the Quilava. Despite this however, Ren feared for her newfound friends safety, and left her hiding place to confront the rampaging Gijinka. At first, she attemptedto talk it out of its rage, however, this effort was all for naught, and Ren had no other choice but to fight. Fortunately, Ren was able to put a stop to the Quilava's flames and send it fleeing away, however, she had revealed her identity as another Pokemon in the process, and even though she had helped them, the residents of the town (except Hitomi of course) chased her away, believing that the blazing pokemon had come to the town to fight Ren, and had not given her the chanceto explain herself. Once again, as Ren fled the town, she feared they would send hunters after her, so this time, she continued to run away across the region, until she finally left the whole Alleos Islands altogether, taking shelter in another region. Years passed, and while she hid in fear and despair, Ren was troubled by dreams of her sister and Hitomi, dreading whatever became of them. She wanted to go back, but she was afraid of what the humans might do to her if she were to return. And so she lived on her own, in an uninhabited island in the other region for several years, enduring her troubling dreams night after night. It is now that she has become 16 years old in age that she has finally decided to face her fears and return to Alleos on her own, hoping to understand humans better, become reunited with her friend, Hitomi, and find any trace of her missing twin sister, Black Schrodinger, who is the only family she has left. Personality Unlike most legendary pokemon, Ren has a small amount of respect for humans, if not wonder, as she was once saved by one years ago. This being said, she still sees most humans as frightening and dangerous and will not approach them unless it is necessary, or if they are in grave danger, as she dislikes watching anyone, be they human or pokemon, suffer, and will try to help them if she is strong enough. Ever since being saved by the human girl known as Hitomi, Ren as opted out of feeding off humans, and instead strives to eat fruit, berries, vegetables, and when possible, steal human food. To the very core, Ren is kindhearted but scares easily, and will defend herself by whatever means necessary if someone does so much as sneak up behind her and says "boo". She is also incredibly shy and often has difficulty putting together the words to speak at first, and to this end stammers often, but if one can patiently allow her to speak, she will eventually become very coherent in what she is trying to say. As far as conflict and fighting, she hates both, and will always attempt to talk out the conflict in order to resolve it before fighting. Meeting Her First Human: Hitomi, the girl who had saved her life years ago, was the first human Ren met personally, but before that, Ren, just like the rest of her family, took advantage of human travelers as prey from time to time, often enough that it would hardly register to Ren before meeting this one particular human. After befirending Hitomi, Ren stopped seeing humankind as her food and became a "vegetarian" of sorts as far as not eating humans goes. This was not neccesarily for Hitomi's sake however, It has been revealed to a Pokemorph she met recently, that she has turned to the vegetarian diet as a means to avoid conflict and battle whenever possible, for she fears that if she were to hunt and reveal herself as a Legendary, she would be hunted down herself as her parents were years prior. Thus, her vegan diet is mostly to keep a low profile while searching for her sister throughout Alleos. TeamDragoonX (talk) RP Information Lv.10 16/50EXP Abilities: Synchronize- pass along status ailments inflicted upon self to target Psysense- A sixth sense to detect living beings nearby. It often takes a while for it to narrow down someones location and can be rendered useless if in an area with a significant amount of activity, like a city, where it would be difficult to pick up one presence out of everyone else's. Ren would describe such interferance as being, "Like trying to hear a soft beep within static". Depending on how powerful an entity is, their signal may stand out more or less in a field of chaos. A legendary, for example, would stand out far more than a magikarp. It can also discern between Human, Pokemon, and the Touched. Pokemorphs however, being the combination of Humans and Pokemon, are strange and foreign to her senses. The drawback on this ability however is that it can at times affect Ren's mental state, examples of such include excruciating migraines, being unable to sleep, nightmares, Confusion (status ailment), and if exposed to too much activity (really big crowds, a city perhaps depending on population size, the bigger, the worse) for a prolonged period of time (approx.3 days in such a setting), may even affect her mental stability and lead her to involuntarily attacking others without being fully aware of it, i.e. potentially lead to a rampage.(REN SMASH!!!!!) - 11/11/12 Trace- Copies the Ability of the current opponent. If both the Pokémon and the opponent have Trace, it will do nothing. If the target of Trace has an untraceable Ability, then Trace will activate when next exposed to a Pokémon that has a traceable Ability. - 25/2/13 TM's: Psyshock, LEARNING IN PROCESS Thread Tracker: "Taking A Break!?Open": Location, Wanderers Edge. Link> http://chasingourspirits.net/index.php?topic=344.msg957#new Ongoing "AdventureOpen": Location, Redwave. Link>> http://chasingourspirits.net/index.php?topic=216.0 Concluded "Nothing to see here!Open": Location, West Colony. Link>> http://chasingourspirits.net/index.php?topic=527.0 Ongoing "Strange SmokeQuest": Location, Freefall Forest. Link>> http://chasingourspirits.b1.jcink.com/index.php?showtopic=523 Concluded "No Place Like Home?Event": Location, Freefall Forest. Link>> http://chasingourspirits.b1.jcink.com/index.php?showtopic=894...merrrrhhhhhh concluded "Watch Your Step!Event": Location, Hero Falls, Hazards, Tentacle monster, wait, wuh? xD LINK! >>http://chasingourspirits.net/index.php?topic=327.msg900;boardseen#new Ongoing Category:Player Character